


How TRG Would Comfort You

by Sardonic_and_Sarcastic



Series: TheRunawayGuys Oneshots, drabbles, and other such things [6]
Category: TheRunawayGuys, chuggaaconroy - Fandom, nintendocaprisun - Fandom, protonjon - Fandom
Genre: Chuggaaconroy - Freeform, Other, comfort headcannon, headcannon, ninendocaprisun, protonjon - Freeform, therunawayguys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardonic_and_Sarcastic/pseuds/Sardonic_and_Sarcastic





	How TRG Would Comfort You

Emile~ Emile is extremely empathetic, he had a low self esteem growing up. If he see's your sad, he'll grab a bunch of blankets, movies, and comfort foods before he will wrap you into an embrace. He'll hold you as you cry and will stay with you until you feel better

Tim~ Tim is an extremely good listener, he will make you a cup of tea and sit with you and just listen as you vent everything that is upsetting you. He's amazing at helping explaining things and rationally talking you through your problems

Jon~ Jon is stern, but in the best way, he won't let you just talk bad about yourself. The fact that someone as beautiful and amazing as you can learn to hate their own guts is very upsetting to him. He tells you how important you are in a serious way, he doesn't want you to say bad thing about yourself


End file.
